


magical ★ power (of truth)

by partiallight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, magical kokona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: Nobody told Tamaki that Aya is the voice actress of Kokona. Due to some unfortunate circumstances, it's Tenn's job to tell him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	magical ★ power (of truth)

**Author's Note:**

> Aya and Kokona have the same voice actress: A fanfiction.  
> featuring a hint of tennriku memes at the end

‘You can come to me if you need anything.’ That’s what Tenn had told Aya at some point.

Because at the end of the day, that’s not a lie. Kujo is unpredictable and Tenn would rather keep Aya safe from his expectations wherever possible.

He didn’t expect the first time Aya asks him for a favor to be like this.

“You want me to give IDOLiSH7 tickets to your Magi★Kona live event?”

Aya nods, avoiding eye contact. She’s always been embarrassed when it comes to her being Kokona’s voice actress.

“Why aren’t you doing it yourself?”

“I don’t want to argue with my brother over coming home again…”

Honestly, that does make sense. Tenn imagines a universe in which Riku asks him to come home every time they meet, and he shudders. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

* * *

“Eh? Magi★Kona? Isn’t that more Nagicchi’s thing?” Tamaki tilts his head, accepting the tickets.

“He’s invited, too, don’t worry about that.” Tenn smiles. “Besides, you haven’t seen Aya in a while, right?”

“Aya will be there?!”

“Obviously. She’s the one who made me give you guys these tickets, too.” 

“These are front-row tickets, right? Does Aya have a front row ticket, too?”

Before Tenn can answer that, Izumi Mitsuki arrives in the hallway. “Whoa! They didn’t want to give me one of the tickets even though I actually have a role in Magi★Kona... lucky, Tamaki! You’ll get to see Aya dance!”

“Aya will… dance? Why? She never told me she likes Magi★Kona.”

It is then that Tenn realizes he has made a huge, huge, huge mistake. 

Tamaki does not know of Aya’s job. Izumi Mitsuki has not told him. This is really, really bad.

“Oh, shit,” Izumi Mitsuki curses to himself, realizing his mistake and then looking to Tenn for help.

“What’s wrong, Mikki?”

“Well, you’ve watched Magi★Kona, right? You’ve heard her voice, right?”

“Yeah. It’s really nice!” Tamaki smiles. “I thought she’d be all annoying at first, but she kinda… reminds me of home!”

 _Yeah, of course she does_. Tenn sighs. “You’re taking too long to explain this, Izumi Mitsuki. I’ll do it. Aya is Kokona’s voice actress, and this is her very first live performance, so she wanted her brother to see it.”

In that moment, Tenn can see a mix of confusion and hurt on Tamaki’s face, slowly warping into anger as he turns to Izumi Mitsuki. “Mikki. You knew?”

Izumi Mitsuki looks scared. “I only found out recently! She was overseas before so I never actually had to rehearse with her or anything, and she didn’t show her face in public—”

“But why didn't you tell me when you found out?”

“I figured Nagi would’ve told you!”

“Did I hear my name?” A door opens, and Rokuya Nagi steps into the hallway, smiling and waving. “Hello, Kujo-shi. What brings you— are those tickets for the Magi★Kona live event?? I thought all front row seats were booked out!!”

“Nagi, did you know?”

“Know what, Tamaki?”

“That Aya is Kokona.”

“Oh, no! I meant to find out who her voice actress is at the event… What a spoiler…” Rokuya Nagi pouts.

“Nagi, this isn’t the time for this!!” Izumi Mitsuki attempts to shake him and fails.

More and more, Tenn begins to regret this. “Does it really matter? You can talk to Aya after the live eventif you want. Isn’t that a good thing?”

That’s what Riku would say here, right? That’s the diplomatic approach.

Tenn does his best idol smile, hoping for it to sway Tamaki at least a little. He also has King Pudding with him as a last resort, and he might have to use it soon.

Tamaki seems to consider Tenn’s words. “Hey, Tenten.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Tenten.”

“...What?”

“Aya wanted me to come, right?”

“Yeah. She said she wanted you there.”

“Then it’s fine. But Nagicchi, Mikki. You guys owe me King Pudding now. And we have to watch all of Magi★Kona again to support Aya. Okay?” Tamaki still seems a little hurt, but more determined now.

That… does make a surprising amount of sense. Riku has seen every single TRIGGER DVD, too, and it makes sense that Tamaki would go for this as a way to feel more connected to his sister.

Of course, Tenn is no different with the Riku merch box he keeps under his bed. A part of him wonders if the Izumi siblings are like this, too.

“I’ll pay their King Pudding fee for them,” Tenn offers, having Tamaki the bag of King Pudding. “And with that, I will be going. See you at the live event.”

“Tenten, you’re coming, too?” 

“She asked me to.”

“...I’m still her real brother.”

“I wasn’t denying that.”

“Then it’s fine. See you there!” Tamaki’s expression has softened a lot.

“Bye-bye.”

Izumi Mitsuki and Rokuya Nagi can deal with the rest.

* * *

The night before the live event, Tenn gets a text.

 **> >**tenn-nii please tell me you arent cosplaying

That’s oddly specific of Riku. Tenn sighs and texts back, **< <**context? 

**> >**nagi and mitsuki and tamaki are going to go in cosplay as their disguise and i’m too embarrassed to do it too!! can i come with you and the rest of TRIGGER instead?

 **< <**i’ll be alone actually

Tenn realizes that this sounds like an invitation. Maybe it should.

 **> >**so can i come with you? it’s okay if not!!!

Tamaki made a step forward for Aya, in his own way. Maybe Tenn should do the same for Riku.

 **< <**sure. i’ll come to get you early at your dorm.

 **> >**yay!!

* * *

No disguises in the world helped with what happened that day, Tenn knows that now.

For eternity, his face will be in a news article titled ‘IDOLiSH7 Attends Magi★Kona Live Event, Nanase Riku And Kujo Tenn Distance Themselves From The Group’.

But maybe that’s okay.

Aya seems happy. Tamaki seems happy. Most importantly, Riku seems happy and Tenn has a new phone wallpaper.

Him, Riku and Magi★Kona merch.

_Maybe this is fine._


End file.
